Strangers Again
by ChloieeAngelaa
Summary: "No more buts! You told me you love me, yet you're breaking up on me? It's hard for you? Didn't you think about me? It's harder for me Natsume!" - Mikan R


_**Strangers Again**_

_**by: ChloieeAngelaa**_

_Would you look at me?_

_I am frustrated_

_I am sick and tired of things I love to do_

_**Natsume's POV**_

**I don't know what's happening between us, it all happened so fast. We used to be happy when we were together, but now? All we do is fight, scream and curse each other. We love each other. That's true. But still, maybe, love is not enough to keep the spark alive. It's slowly fading. I hope we can rewind it all. Rewind to the time, when we're still happy, when everything's still right, when is not this complicated.**

**But how?**

**I want to go back to the way we used to be, but is it too late to make things right? Too late to start again? I hope it's not. I don't want this to end.**

**Maybe, we did have the right love, but at the wrong time**.

_Would you look at me now_

_I am tired of hearing this_

_"you're so great" but I don't know if it's true_

_but one day i'll be coming back to you_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_What happened? Where did the spark go? I didn't saw this coming! We're not like this before, we used to be happy and contented just by being together. Not like now. Everything is so complicated! I don't know how long can I take this. We're both hurting. Suffering. Yeah. I still love him, so much. So much that I can and I will do anything just to make him happy, but is my love really enough? Or is it really worth all of this?_

_What will happen next?_

_How can I keep this love alive? How can I keep fighting? When my heart is pleading for me to stop. Stop loving him. Stop fighting for this love. Stop making things right, `cause the moment it turned wrong, it can never be right again._

_We have the right love, maybe at the wrong time._

_Would you talk to me?_

_I am rusticated_

_I sick and tired of words you say to me_

_Would you talk to me now_

_I am tired of reading this_

_"It's okay" but I don't know if it's true_

_but one day i'll be coming back to you_

"**Mikan, for once, please stop being so childish!**" Natsume shouted, his voice full of anger.

"_Yeah right. So I'm the one childish here? Natsume look at you! The way you speak and the way you act, you're the one childish!_" Mikan shouted back, her voice has equal anger to Natsume's.

Natsume just glared at her, she glared back.

After a few minutes of silence, they calmed.

"_So.._"

"_What are you planning to do?_" Mikan asked, but Natsume remained silent.

Another silence came, but this time, it's deafening, and Mikan can't take it anymore, so she asked him.

"_Do you.. want to break up with me?_"

Mikan's trying to hold back her tears, she don't wanna cry. Not now. Not in front of him.

"**I don't know.**" He answered, his voice, full of sinscerity.

"_Natsume... Maybe, we need time to think._" Mikan said cheerfully, despite her urge to break down and cry.

"**Yeah right.. Maybe that's what we need**." Natsume said as he leave Mikan alone, under the Sakura tree.

When Natsume is nowhere in sight, Mikan finally break down and cry. She cried her eyes out. She never imagined that they'll go the point wherein they're both still in love, and at the same time so distant. She didn't see this coming, nor did he. Nobody did.

_Maybe the warmest love really do have the coldest ending._

_Baby you're my sweetest_

_and baby you're my dearest_

_and I don't wanna walk away and be this again_

_**Natsume's POV**_

"What are you planning to do Natsume?" **I heard someone asked me the same question Mikan asked.**

**I turned around, and saw Koko. That stupid mind reader**

**I ignored his question.**

**Because, even I, don't know what I should do.**

"It's your choice, either break her heart slowly by holding on, or break it now by letting her go and letting her move on faster and earlier. What will you do?" **he asked again before leaving me.**

**His words stroke like lightning.**

**That's right, if I end this now, we both can move on easily, but I might regret this decision later. And if I hold on, we'll both break each others heart slowly, and that would be more painful.**

**Both choices hurt. And I don't want to hurt her, but do I have any other choice?**

_Cause baby you're my sweetest_

_And baby you're my dearest_

_And I don't wanna walk away, walk away and be_

_Strangers again_

**_Mikan's POV_**

"Stop crying baka." _A snotty voice told me, I turned around and saw Sumire._

"But.. but.. but.."

"Do you think crying will make things better? Girl, grow up! Even if you cried a million tears that won't change the fact that things between the two of you already changed! Mikan Sakura wake up! This is reality, this is not like in those fairy tails and movies wherein the two main characters will have the happy ending! All you can do is accept the reality! You can't hide or escape from it, `cause whether you like it or not, things will end. And if the two of you are really meant to be together,then someday, you'll meet again, at the right time, at the right place! But right now, all you have to is let go. When things go wrong, and both of you are already hurting, then let go! Let him go, make both of your hearts move on." Sumire said, she tried to knock some sense to me.

_She's right. This is reality. I have to face it, I can't run._

"Sorry if I'm being too harsh, but I already see you as a special friend, and I don't want to see you hurt. You're too kind, too innocent to feel this pain."

"But I guess, anyone who's ever been in a relationship has to go through that situation. You only have to choices, it's either to let go or hold on. But in your case, you have to let go. Because both of you are already dying in pain.

_Would you smile to me?_

_when I'm suffocating_

_when I hear your voice, it sounds so pretty nice_

_Would you talk to me again_

_I am tired of seeing this_

_"it's okay" but i don't know if it's you_

_I said one day i'll be coming back to you_

_The next day..._

Their classroom is usually noisy, with Mikan and Natsume either having another cat fight or their flirting, and everyone is cheering them on, except the ILOVENATSUME-KUN FANSCLUB, whose always planning on how to separate them, but always fail.

But today is different, there is no Mikan and Natsume fighting and running around the classroom.

Mikan's eyes is puffed due to too much crying, Natsume is nowhere insight. Everyone is quiet, and there is a deafening silence around them, match the heavy atmosphere.

Hotaru is sending an _'I'm-going-to-kill-that-idiot-Hyuuga-for-making-my-baka-bestfriend-cry'_. And because of her expression, everyone knows that she is already planning on how to kill Natsume.

_"What the heck is going on?"_ the other students in the room thought.

Time passed by so fast, and everyone's trying to cheer Mikan up, while the others look for Natsume, and will ask him for some explanations.

_**~On the other hand~**_

Natsume is sitting at a high tree, a perfect place to see what's going on inside their classroom.

He saw her, her beautiful face, her shiny brunette hair, but there's something missing in her face. Her bright smile is absent, and there's no emotion to be seen on her eyes, except sadness.

**And it's all my fault_._**

That moment he finally made his decision. He already know what he wants to do. What he needs to do.

_baby you're my sweetest_

_and baby you're my dearest_

_and I don't wanna walk away and be this again_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_After Sumire's preaching, I walk away. I know that all she said was true. This is no fairytail. I'm not a princess, and Natsume's not a prince. This is reality, all I can do is accept it. And let destiny decide._

_Despite all this pain, I still want Natsume, I still love him, and that problem we're facing will sooner end. I will fight for him, for us, as long as he wants me to stay, as long as he loves me, and I know that he do. He really do. For sure, he won't give up._

_With love in our hearts, I know we can surpass everything, I know we can do it together. I know we'll find our own happily ever after. After this storm._

_Or am I expecting too much?_

_Cause baby you're my sweetest_

_and baby you're my dearest_

_and I don't wanna walk away._

Because Mikan is in deep thoughts, she didn't notice that Natsume is already there behind her.

They were in their _Sakura Tree_. The very place where they first met, where their love story began. This tree saw what happened between them, from the very moment she came to the academy, until the fight with the ESP, until the Alice War, and now. That tree is the witness of how their love blossomed, the sweet and happy moments.

"**Mikan**" he called that stopped Mikan from thinking too much, she turned and saw him.

She runned to Natsume hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips.

But just like a tree, he didn't move, he didn't returned her hug nor her kiss.

This made her confuse.

"Mikan, I don't know how to say this, but" he's finding the right words to say.

"_but what?_"

"**But I think, we have to end our relationship now. I don't think it's working out anymore, we're both just keep hurting ourselves.**"

She looked at her, as if he's saying something in alien words. Something she can't understand, or maybe she don't want to.

"_Is this a joke Natsume? I mean, you're not telling me that you're giving up, are you?_" she asked, fooling herself, as if it's not happening.

"**Mikan I'm serious. Please don't make it harder for me. I love you but,**" He pleaded.

"_No more buts! You told me you love me, yet you're breaking up on me? It's hard for you? Didn't you think about me? It's harder for me Natsume!_"

"**but, it's the best for the both of us! I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I'm ending this foolishness. I love you, I love you too much to let you go!**"

"_ENOUGH BUTS NATSUME! Enough! I don't want to hear it anymore! Blah blah blah! This is not happening, this can't be happening. You're not giving up! You're not ending this. You love me, I love you. And that's enough reason for us to fight, for us to keep going._" Mikan said between her tears.

"**I'm really sorry Mikan. But I've made up my mind, we're over.**" With that Mikan run, she don't know where she's going, but she keep on running, far from Natsume, far from the man who broke her heart, the man who chose to give up.

* * *

Natsume was left there, stream of tears fell down from his ruby eyes. His heart is full of pain and sorrow. It hurts him so much, to see the girl she love cry because of her, she loves her so much! Too much, that he decided to let her move on with her life, without him being part of him.

_Did I make the right decision? It's too late to think of this. Too late to regret. This is for her best. Though it hurts too much for her right now, I know, she'll make it through, after all, she's a strong girl._

_**Walk away and be strangers again...**_

* * *

_So, how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did! 3_

_Please give some reviews. :D_

_xoxo,_

_ChloieeAngelaa _


End file.
